vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
FK Roter Stern Belgrad
Vladan Lukić | trainer = Robert Prosinečki | liga = Jelen Superliga | saison = 2009/10 | rang = 2. Platz | pattern_la1=_red_stripes|pattern_b1=_whitestripes|pattern_ra1=_red_stripes|pattern_sh1=_red_stripes| leftarm1=FFFFFF|body1=FF0000|rightarm1=FFFFFF|shorts1=FFFFFF|socks1=FF0000| pattern_la2=_whiteborder|pattern_b2=_whitecollar|pattern_ra2=_whiteborder| leftarm2=0000DD|body2=0000DD|rightarm2=0000DD|shorts2=0000DD|socks2=0000DD| }} Der Fußballklub Roter Stern (serbisch: Фудбалски клуб Црвена звезда / Fudbalski klub Crvena zvezda, im deutschsprachigen Raum vornehmlich als Roter Stern Belgrad bekannt) ist einer der beiden Spitzenvereine der serbischen Hauptstadt Belgrad. Der Welt- und Europapokalsieger des Jahres 1991 ist mit zudem zahlreichen Landesmeisterschaften und Erfolgen im nationalen Pokalwettbewerb einer der erfolgreichsten Vereine Osteuropas. Geschichte Von der Gründung 1945 bis zum Weltpokalsieg 1991 Wenige Monate nach dem Sieg der Jugoslawischen Volksbefreiungsarmee und der Roten Armee über die deutsche Besatzung wurde am 4. März 1945 von der Belgrader Organisation des Vereinigten Bundes der antifaschistischen Jugend (USAOS) die Sportgemeinschaft Roter Stern (Sportsko društvo Crvena zvezda) gegründet. Über die Namensgebung für den Verein wurde lange diskutiert. Die ersten beiden Vizepräsidenten Zoran Žujović und Slobodan Đosić wählten einstimmig den Namen Zvezda (dt. Stern.).Offizielle Vereinsseite; Geschichte des FK Roter Stern, Seite 1 Aus ihr gingen zahlreiche Sportklubs mit dem Namen ''Roter Stern'' hervor, die auch heute noch in den jeweiligen Sportarten in Serbien bestimmend sind. Die größte Abteilung war von Anfang an die Sektion Fußball. Der FK Crvena zvezda sah sich dabei in der Nachfolge des bis zum Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs existierenden Vereins Jugoslavija, von dem auch die Vereinsfarben Rot-Weiß übernommen wurden. Ebenso wie die Vereinsfarben, wurde auch das Stadion des Vereins Jugoslavija übernommen. In den 50er Jahren folgte die erste große Siegeswelle von Roter Stern Belgrad. So wurde der Verein fünfmal jugoslawischer MeisterOffizielle Vereinsseite; Šampionat und fünfmal PokalsiegerOffizielle Vereinsseite; Pokalsiege.. In den 60ern folgten zwar weitere vier Meisterschaften und zwei Pokalsiege, allerdings beendete Roter Stern Belgrad in diesen Jahren auch die Saison fünfmal mit einem schlechteren als den dritten Platz. Zwischen 1970 und 2010 hat sich der Verein nur noch ein einziges Mal schlechter platziert als Platz 3.Offizielle Vereinsseite; Istroija In den Siebzigern und Achtzigern verfestigte Roter Stern Belgrad seine Position in Jugoslawien. So wurde der Verein uneingeschränkter Rekordmeister und errang auch Achtungserfolge in Europa. Roter Stern Belgrad spielte sich 1979 bis in das Finale des UEFA-Pokals vor, unterlag dort aber Borussia Mönchengladbach mit 1:1 und 0:1. Der größte Erfolg von Roter Stern Belgrad war der Gewinn des Europapokal der Landesmeister in der Spielzeit 1990/91. Nachdem die von Ljubomir Petrović trainierten Serben auf dem Weg ins Endspiel unter anderem Rangers FC aus Glasgow und den Deutschen Meister FC Bayern München ausschalteten stand es im Finale im italienischen Bari am 29. Mai 1991 nach 120 Minuten im Spiel gegen Frankreichs Meister Olympique Marseille 0:0. Roter Stern gewann den Pokal schließlich mit 5:3 im Elfmeterschießen. Am 8. Dezember 1991 krönte Roter Stern Belgrad das Jahr mit einem ein 3:0 Sieg in Tokio im Finale des Weltpokals gegen CSD Colo-Colo aus Santiago de Chile. 1991–2009 Nach dem Zerfall Jugoslawiens und einem Ausverkauf der Mannschaft 1991 hatte Roter Stern Belgrad zu Beginn der 1990er Jahre mit einer starken Dominanz Partizans zu kämpfen. Ende der 90er und zum Beginn des neuen Jahrtausends konnte jedoch Roter Stern wieder mehrmals das Double gewinnen. Aufgrund der schwierigen finanziellen Lage ist es dem Verein seit dem Zusammenbruch jedoch kaum mehr möglich, international mitzuhalten, da die besten Spieler jährlich ins Ausland abwandern, um die folgende Saison zu finanzieren. In der Saison 2005/2006 holte Crvena zvezda das Double von Meisterschaft und Pokal, kam aber im UEFA-Cup nicht über die Gruppenphase hinaus. Jedoch wurden europäische Topvereine auf Nikola Žigić aufmerksam, als er gegen den AS Rom zwei von drei Toren selbst erzielte und das dritte vorbereitete. Es gelang dem Verein, Žigić noch zu halten, doch als man das Jahr darauf in der Champions-League-Qualifikation am AC Mailand scheiterte, zog es viele Stammkräfte von Roter Stern, darunter auch Žigić, ins Ausland. Diese Verluste mussten kompensiert werden, doch dies gelang nicht auf Anhieb, Roter Stern schied noch vor der Gruppenphase aus dem UEFA-Cup aus, es fehlten einfach zu viele Stammkräfte. Es wurde daraufhin versucht, nach und nach die Lücken in der Mannschaft mit eigenen Jugendspielern und Verpflichtungen sowohl aus der heimischen Liga wie auch aus dem Ausland zu schließen. Im Jahr 2007 konnte sich Roter Stern Belgrad durch 1:0-Siege gegen den polnischen Vertreter Groclin Grodzisk für die Gruppenphase des UEFA-Cups qualifizieren. Nach wie vor sind die beiden Belgrader Clubs Roter Stern und Partizan angesehene Talentschmieden in Europa, die jedoch momentan große Probleme haben, ihre Talente langfristig zu halten, da die finanziellen Mittel fehlen. In den Jahren 2008 und 2009 durchlebte der Verein die größte Krise seit der Vereinsgründung.News.de; Roter Stern verglüht Aufgrund der Verpflichtung vieler ausländischer Spieler und hoher Gehälter verschuldete sich der Verein in nur zwei Jahren um 23 Millionen Euro.Mondo.rs; Zvezda smanjila dug, dolaze sponzori (dt. Schulden rückläufig, Sponsoren kommen) Die Krise nahm ihren Anfang zu Beginn der Saison 2007/2008. Der bis dahin amtierende Präsident Dragan Stojković trat nach dem Scheitern in der Qualifikation zur UEFA Champions League von seinem Amt zurück. Ihm folgten bis zur Saison 2009/2010 drei Präsidenten: Toplica Spasojević (2007/2008), Dan Tana (2008/2009) und der bis heute amtierende Präsident Vladan Lukić. Genau so schnell wie die Präsidenten wechselten auch die Trainer und so saßen seit der Saison 2007/2008 bereits sieben verschiedene Trainer auf der Bank des Rekordmeisters. Alle Rekorde brach jedoch die Anzahl der Spielerwechsel. So verzeichnete der Verein in drei Jahren 69 Zu- und 68 Abgänge.Transfermarkt.de; Roter Stern Belgrad Transfers Aktuell Seit der Amtszeit des amtierenden Präsidenten Vladan Lukić hat sich die Lage wieder beruhigt. So wurde der Schuldenberg bereits teilweise abgebaut und Interessenten für einen Stadionbau gewonnen.B92.net; Najava investicije u Crvenu zvezdu? 10. Mai 2010 Lediglich die Suche nach einem gut vergütenden Hauptsponsor hat sich aufgrund der Sportgesetze Serbiens als schwierig herausgestellt.Sportal.rs; Kome sve Zvezda duguje? 13. Januar 2010 Am 9. Juni 2010 hat der amtierende Vorstand unter Vladan Lukić die Mitgliedschaft im FK Roter Stern Belgrad eingeführt. Diese soll nach dem Vorbild vom Barcelona und Real Madrid funktionieren. Somit geht der Verein in die Trägerschaft seiner Mitglieder über. Der Vorstand soll von nun an von der Vollversammlung gewählt werden. Dieser Schritt wurde von den Delije bereits seit Jahrzehnten erwartet.Offizielle Vereinsseite; Budi deo Zvezde! 9. Juni 2010 Nach nur einer Woche waren bereits mehr als 5200 Fans ein offizielles Mitglied des Vereins.Budideozvezde.rs; Učlanjenem vraćamo klub Zvezdašima. 26. Juni 2010 Seit dem 9. Juli 2010 ist Gazprom Neft, eine Tochtergesellschaft von Gazprom, Hauptsponsor von Roter Stern Belgrad. Die Summe des über fünf Jahre lang laufenden Sponsorvenvertrages wurde nicht veröffentlicht, jedoch ist bekannt dass es der höchstdotierte Sponsorenvertrag ist, den es je in Südosteuropa gab.Offizielle Vereinsseite; Gazprom generalni sponzor Zvezde! 9. Juli 2010 In seiner Geschichte gewann Roter Stern neben dem Welt- und Europapokal des Jahres 1991 bisher 25-mal die Meisterschaft und 23-mal den Pokal Serbiens. Roter Stern Belgrad ist Rekordmeister Serbiens und des ehemaligen Jugoslawiens. Insgesamt zählt der Trophäenraum des Vereines über 500 Pokale aus diversen Ligen und Turnieren. Aus den Juniorenmannschaften des Vereins gingen unter anderem Dejan Savićević und Dragan Stojković hervor. Stojković kam aus Niš zur ersten Mannschaft und Savićević aus Podgorica. Stadion Das Stadion von Roter Stern Belgrad, Marakana genannt, hat eine Kapazität von 55.000 Sitzplätzen und wurde im Jahr 1964 fertiggestellt. Der Besucherrekord liegt jedoch bei 110.000 Menschen und wurde aufgestellt, als Roter Stern Belgrad 1975 im Halbfinale im Europapokal der Pokalsieger gegen Ferencváros Budapest spielte.Offizielle Vereinsseite; Stadion Marakana wird das Stadion deswegen genannt, weil es dem brasilianischen Maracanã-Stadion ähnelt. Das Stadion von Roter Stern ist das größte in Serbien. Am 29. Mai 2010 wurde im Zusammenhang mit der Feier zum 19. Jahrestag des Triumphes in Bari ein Projekt vorgestellt, das eine völlige Rekonstruktion des Stadions vorsieht. Nach dem Neubau soll das Stadion eine Kapazität von 50.000 Plätzen haben.[http://www.b92.net/sport/fudbal/vesti.php?yyyy=2010&mm=05&dd=29&nav_id=434956 Tim iz Barija šesta Zvezdina zvezda. b92.net, 29. Mai 2010] Fankultur miniatur|rechts|Delije Die Fans aller Mannschaften von Roter Stern bezeichnen sich als Delije (zu deutsch: Mutige, Singular Delija). Sie unterstützen traditionell alle Mannschaften von Roter Stern in jeder Sportart. Die ”echten Delije” stehen dabei in der Severna tribina (Nordkurve) des als „Marakana“ bezeichneten Stadions. In den 1990er Jahren wurden in der Nordkurve einige Plätze so eingefärbt, dass sie in weißer, kyrillischer Schrift das Wort „Delije“ zeigen, eine Bekundung des Vereins gegenüber seinen Fans. Die Delije sind mit den „Bad Blue Boys“ aus Zagreb, der „Torcida“ aus Split, und den „Grobari“, den Fans des Lokalrivalen FK Partizan Belgrad, die wichtigste Fangruppierung auf dem Balkan„Delije“ – Die lautesten Jungs aus Belgrad. In Westeuropa erlangten die Delije Bekanntheit beim Finale des Europapokal der Landesmeister in der Spielzeit 1990/91. In Bari, wo das Finale stattfand, unterstützten Serben und Jugoslawen aus der Diaspora ihren Verein bei ihrem ersten Sieg des Europapokals der Landesmeister. Eine Fanfreundschaft unterhalten die Belgrader Fans unter anderem zu den Fans von Spartak Moskau oder auch Olympiakos Piräus. Die Fans von Olympiakos trifft man des Öfteren bei Spielen der Fußball-, aber ebenso auch der Basketballmannschaft an. Ebenso verhält es sich auch umgekehrt, serbische Fans reisen oft zu Spielen nach Griechenland. Der in Serbien gebrauchte Satz ´´''Srbija do Tokija''´´ (dt. Serbien bis Tokio) wurde ursprünglich von der Delije erfunden in Anlehnung an den Weltpokalsieg 1991 in Tokio. Der Kader Erste Mannschaft Zweite Mannschaft/FK Sopot Da es im ehemaligen Jugoslawien keine Reserve bzw. zweite Mannschaften gibt, wie sie in England oder Deutschland üblich sind, werden junge Spieler besonders häufig an andere Vereine ausgeliehen. Diese Praxis, Kalenje genannt, führte bei Roter Stern Belgrad dazu, dass die jungen Spieler seit der Saison 2008/2009 zumeist an den in der dritten Liga spielenden Verein FK Sopot Belgrad verliehen wurden. Seit 2009 gibt es auch eine vertraglich geregelte Situation zwischen den Vereinen, so dass der FK Sopot faktisch zur zweiten Mannschaft wurde. Im Gegenzug benutzt der Drittligist das Trainingsgelände und die Medizineinrichtungen des großen Belgrader Vereins. In der Saison 2009/2010 spielten alleine zehn Spieler aus den Jugendabteilungen von Roter Stern Belgrad beim FK Sopot.Transfermarkt.de; FK Sopot 2009 Transfers Im Jahr 2010 wurde im Belgrader Fussballverband eine Offizielle Reserve Liga für alle Belgrader Vereine der ersten und zweiten Liga geschaffen. An Spielbetrieb nimmt auch ein offizielles zweites Team von Roter Stern Belgrad teil.blic.rs; In Serbien startet die Liga der zweiten Teams Bekannte ehemalige Spieler Stern des Sterns Roter Stern hat eine fast 50 Jahre alte Tradition, ausgewählten Spielern, die eine spürbare Auswirkung auf die Geschichte des Vereins gehabt haben, den Titel „Stern des Sterns“ (Zvezdina zvezda) zu vergeben. Bis jetzt wurden nur fünf Spieler in der Geschichte des Vereins ausgezeichnet: * Rajko Mitić * Dragoslav Šekularac * Dragan Džajić * Vladimir Petrović * Dragan Stojković * Champions League Siegermannschaft von 1991 Am 29. Mai 2010, zum 19. Jahrestag des Champions-League-Sieges, wurde das gesamte Team von 1991 zum sechsten und letzten Stern von Roter Stern Belgrad erklärt.Offizielle Vereinsseite; Generacija 1991. šesta Zvezdina zvezda! 30. Mai 2010 Im Anschluss wurde eine „Hall of Fame“Blic.rs Zvezda dobija „šestu zvezdu“ i otvara „Kuću slavnih“ eröffnet, in der die zukünftigen und bisherigen Größen von Rotern Stern auf und neben dem Platz aufgenommen werden sollen. Welt- und Europapokalsieger von 1991 Trainer: Ljupko Petrović Andere bekannte ehemalige Spieler Bisherige Trainer Sponsoren Hauptsponsor von Roter Stern Belgrad ist seit 2010 Gazprom Neft. crvenazvezdafk.com Gazprom Neft neuer Hauptsponsor Fahrzeugsponsor ist Hyundai. Hyundai.rs Hyundai Fahrzeugsponsor von Roter Stern Belgrad Bisherige Hauptsponsoren: * Toyota (2006 - 2008) * Moja Zvezda 2344 (2009–2010) * Gazprom Neft (Seit 2010) Trivia Wappen Roter Stern Belgrad besitzt drei unterschiedliche Wappen. Das offizielle Wappen wird auf den Trikots und bei offiziellen Veranstaltungen der UEFA benutzt.www.UEFA.com; Crvena Zvezda. 26. Juni 2010 Das Wappen existiert in Ausführungen mit kyrillischer bzw. lateinischer Schrift. Es wurde in den 1990er Jahren aufgrund der UEFA-Regelung eingeführt, dass ein Vereinswappen drei Farben (Rot, Weiß und Blau) tragen muss. Das bis dahin gültige Logo bestand nur aus Rot und Weiß. In der Martketing-Abteilung und in allen anderen Bereichen des Vereins wird ein drittes Wappen genutzt. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Logo, das an das ursprüngliche Wappen von Roter Stern Belgrad angelehnt ist, mit dem Unterschied, dass Gold deutlicher als bis 1990 als dritte Farbe eingefügt wurde. Dieses Logo soll nach Ablauf des Vertrages mit Nike auch die Brust des offiziellen Trikots zieren.Budideozvezde.rs; Wappen der Titelseite. 26. Juni 2010 Trikotfarben Seit der Gründung des Vereins sind die Heim Trikotfarben immer rot-weiß gestreift. Das Auswärtstrikot ist zumeist weiß mit einigen roten Stellen. Seit der Saison 2009 ist das dritte offizielle Trikot komplett in Blau.sportal.rs; Zvezda u plavom. 26. Juni 2010 2010 ersetz das Blaue Trikot das weiße Auwärtstrikot. Im Zeitraum von 2006 bis 2008 besaß der Verein zudem einen dritten Trikotsatz mit orangefarbenen Trikots.Picasa-Webalben; Oranges Trikot. 26. Juni 2010 Sportliche Erfolge * Europapokal der Landesmeister (1x): 1991 * Weltpokal (1x): 1991 * Mitropapokal (2x): 1958, 1968 * Donau Cup (1x): 1958 * Nationaler Meister (25x): ** Meister der SFR Jugoslawien (18x): 1951, 1953, 1956, 1957, 1959, 1960, 1964, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1973, 1977, 1980, 1981, 1984, 1988, 1990, 1991 ** Meister der BR Jugoslawien bzw. von Serbien und Montenegro (6x): 1992, 1995, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2006 ** Serbischer Meister (1x): 2007 * Nationaler Pokal (23x): ** Pokalsieger der SFR Jugoslawien (12x): 1948, 1949, 1950, 1958, 1959, 1964, 1968, 1970, 1971, 1982, 1985, 1990 ** Pokalsieger der BR Jugoslawien bzw. von Serbien und Montenegro (9x): 1993, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2004, 2006 ** Serbischer Pokalsieger (2x): 2007, 2010 * Double (10x): 1959, 1964, 1968, 1970, 1990, 1995, 2000, 2004, 2006, 2007 * Jugoslawischer Supermeister (2x): 1969, 1972 * Jugoslawischer Ligameister Cup (1x): 1973 Gewonnene Turniere * Belgrader Turnier (3x): 1948, 1980, 1981 * Santiago de Chile (1x): 1962 * Iberico Pokal (1x): 1971 * Teresa Erera Pokal (1x): 1971 * JU Pokal (1x): 1973 * Kosta del Sol (1x): 1973 * Naranja Pokal (1x): 1973 * Donau Pokal (1x): 1976 * Kosta Verde Pokal (1x): 1982 * Neujahrsturnier (1x): 1984 * Cita di Verona (1x): 1991 * Bastia Turnier (1x): 1995 * Leipzig Turnier (1x): 2004 * Chicago Fire Sister Cities International Cup (1x): 2010 Roter Stern im Europapokal Der größte Erfolg von Roter Stern Belgrad war in der Saison 1990/91 der Gewinn des Europapokal der Landesmeister in Bari gegen Olympique Marseille. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Website der Abteilung Fußball * Erst Sieg, dann Krieg – Roter Sterns Europacuptriumph 1991 (Spiegel Online, 5. Mai 2006) * Inoffizielle Fan- und Infoseite auf Deutsch * Inoffizielle Fanseite auf Serbisch und Englisch mit Forum * Fanseite der Delije Belgrad, Roter Stern Fk Roter Stern Belgrad az:Srvena Zvezda (Belqrad) da:Røde Stjerne Beograd en:Red Star Belgrade es:Estrella Roja de Belgrado ga:Fudbalski klub Crvena zvezda it:Fudbalski klub Crvena zvezda ja:レッドスター・ベオグラード ru:Црвена Звезда (футбольный клуб) sh:FK Crvena zvezda }}